Linear low density polyethylenes, and blends and articles made therefrom, are generally known in the art. Such polymers and polymer blends have typically been made from a linear low density polyethylene produced using a Ziegler-Natta catalyst in a gas phase process.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,242,545 describes a process for the polymerization of monomers utilizing a bulky ligand hafnium transition metal metallocene-type catalyst compound. The patent also describes the catalyst compound, which comprises at least one cyclopentadienyl ligand including at least one linear or isoalkyl substitutent of at least three carbon atoms.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,248,845 and 6,528,597 describe single reactor processes for the polymerization of monomers utilizing a bulky ligand hafnium transition metal metallocene-type catalyst compound. These patents also describe an ethylene polymer composition produced by using bulky ligand hafnium metallocene-type catalysts.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,956,088 describes metallocene-catalyzed polyethylenes having relatively broad composition distribution and relatively broad molecular weight distribution. The patent also describes films produced therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,936,675 and U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 11/098,077 and 11/135,882 describe polyethylene films produced from a polymer obtained using a hafnium-based metallocene catalyst. Methods for manufacturing the films are also described.
While many prior art documents describe processes and polymers using the same monomers as those described herein and similar processes to those described herein, none describe polymer blends and articles made from those polymer blends, particularly those providing improved physical properties, improved processability, and improved balance of properties.